


Submission Required

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Five Times God!Castiel Felt Something [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wrath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission Required

Silence hung heavy and thick in the air, once Castiel had made his proclamations that Dean, Sam and Bobby should bow down to him. He watched them, waiting, body rigid and literally vibrating with the force of the souls humming through his veins. He wanted them to recognise him as their new God, and bow down to him in eternal supplication. It was the least they could do for every last thing he had done for them ever since he’d first met them. He knew he deserved their love; he’d certainly worked hard to earn it, despite Dean’s flagging interest in him of late.

It didn't matter how many times Dean told him he was like family and like a brother to him, it still didn’t take away the pain of Dean’s continued disrespect and disregard for Castiel’s feelings. Rachel had been right when she’d said that Dean only called Castiel when Dean needed something from him, and never just to talk or to offer his help to Castiel.

Castiel bowed his head, and felt anger pour through him. Dean and the others were taking too long in doing what Castiel wanted them to do. He deserved this, he knew he did and he raised his hands, palms flat and facing the ceiling.

“You did not bow,” he said, deep voice rolling through the room. “You have failed me once again, Dean Winchester. You will pay for this.”

“Why me? Sam and Bobby didn’t bow either,” Dean protested, as he gestured towards Sam and to Bobby still standing upright beside him.

“You used to be my friend, Dean, more so than Bobby and Sam ever were. You called me family and like your brother. Show me the respect I deserve,” Castiel snapped, angrily. “After all that I have done for you, you will bow!”

“You’re not God, Cas,” Dean told him, stepping forward with a look of scared concern in his eyes. “You’re just an angel.”

“Not any more,” Castiel told him. “You remember what Raphael said. God’s gone. He’s dead. He left us all to our own devices. Now I have stepped into his shoes and will right the wrongs that he left behind.”

“This isn't you, Cas, stop it,” Dean begged.

“Bow,” Castiel replied, anger burning from his blue eyes and making them shine with an eerie inner light. “Or I will bring the world down about your ears.”

“He’s got the power, Dean. Don’t piss him off, son,” Bobby said, as he eased himself down to his knees before Castiel.

“Your friend is the sensible one,” Castiel said, turning a satisfied smile upon Bobby.

Castiel watched, feeling Dean’s body shiver with minute shudders, his own raw, angry power washing in spiking waves over Dean’s skin. He felt his anger building, turning into blind wrath and making the blood that no longer zoomed through his veins boil. Sam sank to his knees silently, and plastered his palms flat to the concrete flooring beneath them all.

“Another one. Sam has bowed, and he was never destined to be one of mine,” Castiel noted, turning a satisfied smirk upon Sam. “Even one of Lucifer’s chosen bows to the new God.”

He turned an angry glare upon Dean and blinked. Somewhere outside rattled the first roll of thunder, loud in the silence of the warehouse interior. It rolled in time with Castiel’s growing anger and the hard pellets of rain clattered audibly against the warehouse’s exterior. Castiel stalked forward, lips pressed down into an angry line, but Dean did not drop his gaze. Castiel tried to stare him down, wondering where Dean got his innate stubbornness from. It would only serve to get Dean hurt in the end.

“You never learn, do you, boy?” Castiel ground out as he stood directly in front of Dean. “Stubbornness will get you nowhere, don’t you know that by now? It’s why I had to make myself like this in the first place. You would not help me.”

“If you’d asked, I would have,” Dean told him, sadly. “Why didn’t you let me help you?”

“You would not have done, Dean,” Castiel ground out. “All you could think about was Sam, Sam, Sam and his missing soul. It’s all you cared about. Sam is everything to you. It’s quite pathetic, really. The world is so much bigger than just you and Sam, you know. Other people are worthy of your help.”

“You know what? I’ll bow. If it’s the only way to get you to stop this and let me help you for once, then I’ll freaking bow,” Dean said, angrily, before he knelt before Castiel.

Castiel smiled at Dean, pleasure replacing the extreme anger that had suffused him before, as he laid an almost tender hand upon Dean’s head.

“Thank you, Dean. Your submission had been duly noted and you will not be punished,” he said, before finally leaving the trio behind, to soar up to Heaven once more.

Now that he had what he wanted from Dean, Sam and Bobby, he had other things to expend his vast attention upon. He knew that his godly business would take time, before he could finally let the souls return to Purgatory, as they dese


End file.
